no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Flügel
The are the sixth-ranked race of the Exceed. Their homeland is Avant Heim, a floating city in the sky. The kanji for their name can be read as angels, but Sora noted that they are more alike to demons, as they hold powers of mass-destruction and massacred countless beings during the ancient war. After the demise of their creator, the Old Deus Artosh, the race is governed by the Council of Eighteen Wings consisting of 9 Flügels that rule in an oligarchical fashion. In emergency situations, Azriel, the Representative of the Winged, has the right to put forth decisions on her own. The Flügel killed numerous elves in the past, so the elves share a hatred for the Flügels. Flügels are also known as angels of death. Abilities Strengths God-killers: As the Flügels were created to kill gods, their very body can easily break physical limitations. Using their magical skills, they can teleport into anywhere they can see, or where they have visited. Heavenstrike: A skill formed by using all Elementals nearby, and powerful enough to destroy Elven Gard's magical barrier which was formed by 3000 elven magicians, and even damage to the city itself. In Light Novel Volume 4, Jibril literally 'splits' the sea apart with only 5% power Airstrike and in the dating sim is able to continuously flatten the Seiren city while it regenerated. Immortality: The Flügel race is absolutely immortal, possessing an infinite life span: immune to all diseases, illnesses, disorders, toxins, impurities, and physical and/or mental interference; they are entirely self-sustained; will never age (always remain in her physical and mental prime) and is immune to aging abilities; they are virtually invulnerable to all harm and can regenerate from mostly any attack. Extreme Intellect: After the introduction of the Ten Pledges, the Flugel collected books rather than severed heads. They've read a massive accumulation of books and thus have accumulated much knowledge. An example would be Jibril who knows more than 700 languages. Flügels have no sense of shame, as was shown when Sora used magic in the game against the Flügels. He made a group of them naked, but they continued to chase Sora and Shiro without any hesitation. They only stopped after Sora used magic that made them grope each other. List of Known Powers: * Teleportation * Superhuman Intellect, Intelligence, Speed, Resistance. * Immortality * Innate Connection with the Spirit Circuits * Flight * Levitation * Flow Acceleration (Accelerates entity while moving) V6 and NGNL Zero * Destruction Magic (Purple in color) * Dimensional Shift (Ability to move and create separate dimensions at will) V6, and NGNL Anime * Ability to detect elemental/magic use within a vicinity * Heaven’s Strike * Eternal Fourth Protection Weaknesses Sora and Shiro are able to beat the Flügel in a physical flying game of tag in Light Novel Volume 5 by abusing their lack of information on aerobatic maneuvers, although they later adapt. In both games against Flügel (word materialization and Flying Tag) Sora and Shiro are able to abuse their lack of scientific understanding to win. After using Airstrike or Godstrike, the Flügel are left in weakened states, much younger and in some cases unable to even move. List of Known Weaknesses * Higher Ranked Exceed * Disruption of Spirit Circuit Connection * Dhampir Illusions can limit magic usage [ As displayed by Plum, who can negate Feel’s Magic ] * Knowledge History The Flügels were created by Artosh during the Great War to act as God killers, to kill other Old Deus. The first and weakest Flügel is Azriel whilst the final and most powerful was Jibril. During the Great war Artosh uses all his and the Flügels strength to release Heavenstrike. This did massive damage, but exposed himself and leaves the majority of the Flügel unable to fight back waves of Ex-Machina, which come and peel off his essence. This severely weakens him and ensured the Star Cup did not materialize to him. This allowed Tet to spawn from Riku's imagination and prayers and take the Star Cup, making him the most powerful Old Deus. Artosh dies, and Tet reforms the entire world with the 10 pledges. This means that the Flügels, a race designed to destroy, had no place left in Disboard. The Flügel were left without purpose. Instead, they dedicated themselves to obtaining knowledge in accordance to Artosh's words; “I can’t understand it, because only the weak are able to. It’s the unknown possibility that I may lose to one stronger than I.”. Artosh's loss is credited to his lack of understanding so the Flügel seek to understand all. The Imanity's former King's view on Flügels from seeing Jibril were, "Flügels, the Godslayers created by Artosh, the God of War, didn't collect knowledge for their own interest. It was an act of necessity for them to stay alive, or rather say, to keep themselves from death. As for living weapons without its wielder... are nothing more than empty, living deads wandering around the world. What kind of reasons motivated them to stay alive... No, what kind of proofs they had shown to us that prove they are "living?" Flügels are ancient warriors created by the Old Deus Artosh to fight his wars for him. While their combat abilities are sealed by the Ten Oaths, they still retain immortality, as well as high magic ability. After the declaration of the Ten Oaths, the Flügels began collecting knowledge all over Disboard by robbing the other races of their books and as Disboard is a world without printing technology, these robbed books were not easy to replace. When their homeland became stacked with books, the Flügels passed a law to share the books among themselves. Form of Government The Flügel have The Council of 18 Wings as their main form of government, all major decisions regarding the race must be taken to the council. There are a total of 9 council members with Azriel being the leader as she is the First Unit. List of Known Members Trivia * Flügel means wing or wings in German. * Being weapons of war, the Flügels are believed to not possess the emotion of love (or rather not truly able to grasp its meaning). They do seem to have the rest of the wide range of emotions (Mostly bloodlust and curiosity) . * The Flügels are known to have collected the skulls of their slain enemies. Although they now mainly collect books due to the implementation of the Ten Oaths, the skulls are still displayed within their homes, as noted by the skulls in Jibril's library. * All the Flügels may have names ending with the "eel" sound, considering Jibril and Azriel do and a random Flügel in Book 6 is named Raphael. It is a reference to angelic names across Abrahamic religions (such as Judaism or Islam), note that Jibril (or Gabriel), Azriel and Raphael are names of angels. de:Flügel es:Flügel fr:Flügel pl:Flügel ru:Флюгели zh:天翼种 Category:Races Category:Flügel Category:Exceed